New Family
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Heather is a young, optimistic, singing country girl which falls in love with Chop-Top who she met on a rock concert in Tupelo. She got introduced to the Sawyers of course and seems to be well liked already. But how will the single members of the Family react to her? Especially Charlie has a hard time looking at her without dirty thoughts. Contains Canon x OC (Chop-Top x Heather)


**Hi there guys. Its Ceres :3. Because of my lack of introducing of my OC Heather(which plays a major role in my FF "Silly Holidays with the Sawyers") and to give you the story how she first met the Sawyers :3 The Intro will shortly describe the first meeting between them, the following chapters are for deepen the interacting with the other members.**

**Its a little drabble with proximately 9 Chapters, all will have independent stories featuring the members of the Sawyer Family with Heather. I will start with Drayton and will end with Monty. **

**Like i wrote above, this will be the Intro for my second TCM Fanfiction "Heather and the Family". It plays in the year 1974, July 12th to be precisely. Enjoy it and don't forget the reviews ;D**

**...**

* * *

_**Intro**__:_

A few weeks ago, Chop-Top finally returned from Vietnam back in the arms of his "loving" family. Enjoying his newly freedom of the army, he decides to go to a concert of one of his most favourite Groups called Iron Butterfly. Because his brother Alfredo was also a fan of them, he agreed to join him on his trip to the band who was playing in the town called Tupelo-Mississippi. After good one week of excesses and rocking hard, both were back. But they weren't alone...with them was a girl which should whirl up the life of the Sawyers totally. The name of this girl was...Heather...

Luda Mae Sawyer saw that both of her boys were returning from the concert after a long lasting week for her. The pick-up of Chop-Top was coming up the driveway, whirling up a lot of dust and sand from the ground of the Sawyer House. She had a proud smile on her face, an eager excitement to see her sons again.

"Robert and Alfredo are back!" Luda yelled. She wanted to welcome them back with all of the Family Members. Slowly all residents were coming out, Monty was yawning and was wheeled on the porch to greet his nephews. Charlie, Tex, Tink and Bubba were following. Drayton was not out with them. He wanted to sleep on, he had a bad night and needed some resting.

Nubbins was bouncing up and down, running around in joy of seeing his twin again. Both were pretty close and he missed him a lot as he was in Vietnam. He had a crazy smile on his face, in his right hand was his beloved razor blade.

"Is he already there ma? Is he? Is he?" he asked frequently, restless as usual. Luda sighed and pointed at the truck that was just stopping in front of the house.

****The truck stopped and the dust was blown away by the now upcoming breeze. Alfredo was coming out first, a grumpy look on his face, nothing unusual for this strange fella. Luda hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek which embarrassed the man a lot. Tink was laughing, as well Tex which already had a rocky relationship with his brother Alfredo...

"Welcome back my boy, i hope you and your brother had a lot of fun over there in Tupelo!" she smiled, still hugging him.

"Yeah yeah whatevs, sure had a great time ma..." he grumbled and was walking towards the house, ignoring the emotional greeting of Bubba, the bouncing of Nubbins and the sneering look on Tex's face. "I will lay down for some sleep ya know. See ya later ...or not..." murmuring he kicked a little stone on the ground, entering the house, rather harshly closing the door behind him.

"Seems that Mr. Grumpy Pants here doesn't had so much fun as he hoped for...Tupelo is famous for his various and pretty hot girls..." Tex said, smiling to himself. Tink nudged his shoulder, snickering too.

Now it was Chop-Tops turn and he walked out of the truck, a wide smile on his face, with his arms wide open to greet all of his kin. He walked up to Luda and hugged her tightly.

"Had a great time down there mama, and i brought someone with me too! You will like this girl he he he he..." Chop-Top giggled, going away from Luda to hug his twin Nubbins which nearly overrunned him.

"A girl?" she asked, raising a brow in curiousity. "You mean like in...girlfriend?" Luda's eyes shined brightly. She always wanted a little daughter for herself, now she was getting one.

"Course ma, here you go, this is Heather! My girl of all girls!"

He spread out his arms in a roaming gesture and turned around to the truck. Out of the passenger door was stepping a girl, roughly 5'6 feet tall, she had very pale skin, long reddish hair, freckles on her face, deep red eyes and a cute stubby nose. She wore a dark brown cowboy styled hat and boots in the same color. Heather had a bright smile on her face, showing off her perfect teeth. Her figure also was a sight to see. She had round but well formed thighs which were framed by a tight fitting pair of hotpants, colored in a deep blue color. The top she wore consisted of a light brown vest and a bikini-styled bra she wears under the vest.

**"**Hi there, my name's Heather, its soo nice to meet you finally! Bo has told me so much things about you all..." she said eagerly, tipping her head a bit and walking up to Chop-Top who greeted her with a loving french kiss. Turning her gaze away from her boyfriend she first saw Luda Mae, smiling over her face. Both greeted each other with a tight hug.

"Oh the pleasure is on our side too darling. I am so happy for Robert!" Luda said, stroking Heathers arm softly.

Charlie, Tink, Tex and Monty all were staring at Heathers figure...the tight pants, the bikini top...A dream of a woman...Charlie cleared his throat quickly and reassured himself that his belt was sitting right, posing his lower area in a good sight for Heather to look on. Of course she did not paid any attention to it, much to Charlie's dismay.

"Its time to introduce yourself to the rest of the family Heather-babe. This woman here you already has met is my mother, Luda Mae, the matriarch of the Sawyer Family. Right on her side is Nubbins, my twin brother, on the porch in the wheelchair is sitting Uncle Monty, Ma's older brother, besides him are Charlie, the second oldest of my siblings, Tinker the guy with the metal hook on his hand is the third oldest, Alfredo you already know, Tex is standing besides Tinker, he is also one of my brothers. The big guy who is hiding behind Monty is my youngest brother Bubba, called Leatherface. But we mostly call him Bubba, sounds nicer you know?" he continued, winking Bubba over to him. He hesitates for a moment but followed his brothers orderings at least.

"Say HI to Heather Bubba, she is my girlfriend you know?" Chop-Top said, patting his younger brothers shoulder. Latter just nodded his head towards Heather and walked back to the porch, a touch of pink on his cheeks.

"He is a bit shy around new people babe, no worry. Bubba is harmless, he has the mindset of a small child due to a birth defect...so don't think bad over him. He simply can't help himself.

Heather laughed at this, already taking a liking at the big guy. He was like a big teddy bear for her, made for cuddling.

"Oh come on Bo-baby, you know me." she winked at him, blowing a kiss after him. "I don't judge people after their looks or their antics, i go with personality babe!" Heather said, nodding her head. Luda really started to like this girl.

Heather hugged each member tightly after Chop-Tops introduction of them, bringing some color in the faces of the male ones.

"Lets go back in the house, there you will meet Grandpa and Grandma and as well my oldest son Drayton. He is asleep by now due to a hard night you know? He also can be a bit grumpy sometimes so don't worry if he has a pretty harsh tone around you. Drayton don't mean it a bad way. Its just his personality..." Luda said, gesturing Heather and the rest to go back in the house. Heather went on first, together with Luda Mae, followed by an aroused Charlie, a smiling uncle Monty and the duo Tink and Tex.

Chop-Top and Nubbins were staring at each other.

"A girlfriend? Are you serious?" Nubbins said, his voice take a mocking tone.

"What's so wrong about? I need fun outside of our bro stuff too you know? Someone for spending lonely nights together, talking and making out and stuff like that, the fun stuff if you know what i mean..." Chop-Top explained and patting Nubbins shoulder. "Come on in now, if you know Heather you will love her, believe me! She is a kind of a woman you won't forget so fast, he heh he he..." he tried to encourage Nubbins who simply shrugged and walked up to the house, followed by a happy Chop-Top.

Inside the house:

Drayton was awake by now. He couldn't sleep because of the noise his family made outside. Grumpily he stood up off the couch he was laying on,

Right as he wanted to go upstairs, the door opened and Luda Mae and the rest are coming in.

"Oh Drayton its good that you are already awake! Just look what Robert brought us home!" Luda said with pride, stroking Heathers shoulder with her hand.

Drayton was turning around, looking at Heather. He raised one of his brows, blinking a few times. Like Charlie before he was baffled by her beauty but at the same time at her pale skin and piercing red eyes.

"Good afternoon, i hope you had a good journey so far." he introduced himself "My name is Drayton Sawyer, i am Roberts oldest brother. Its nice to meet you" nodding his head towards Mama Sawyer and the others, he began to walk upstairs. "Please excuse me now, i have to lay down a bit more. I barely can open my eyes. See you all later...Heather, you too." he bowed slightly towards the direction of Heather, continuing his way.

"Thank you sir, a good afternoon to you too! And a good sleep! Don't let the bed bug bite you! " she cheerily said, waving her hand towards Drayton who only snickered. What a cute girl, he had to admit to himself.

After the meeting with Drayton, Heather was introduced to Grandpa and Grandma and was toured around the house by Chop-Top until the dinner was ready.

At dinner time, all family members were sitting around a large wooden table, with Monty on the head of the table. On the one side were sitting Luda Mae, Charlie, Bubba, Alfredo, Grandpa and Grandma. On the other side Drayton,Tink, Tex, Chop-Top, Heather and Nubbins.

It was peacefully quiet between them all and so the dinner went on without any problems. Heather was feeding Chop-Top something of her plate with a fork, giggling as she did so. All enjoyed the meal, even Drayton who now was on a far better mood as before. He laughed with the rest and chatted with Heather for a while as Tink and she switched places.

Nubbins was now sitting besides Chop-Top, eagerly telling his brother what art projects he did in the last week. Chop-Top was only half listening, he was much too infatuated with Heather on his mind. He constantly smiled and nodded as Nubbins continued without a breath in between.

"And my latest one is my greatest so far! I never had collected so much bones before, i can tell you...uhm...Bo? Are you listening to me?" Nubbins asked, slowing down in his words.

"Huh? Did you said something?" embarrassed he rubbed the back of his head which had his beloved Sonny Bono Wig on..."Sorry bro, i just can't concentrate at the moment..." Chop-Top tried to explain his situation, earning an annoyed eye rolling from Nubbins.

"Sure...your girl is now more important for you than me huh? I understand more things as you may think bro..." he muttered, standing up furious, nearly crushing the chair on the wall.

"Nubbins? Hey, come back! Did i said something wrong?" he called back after his brother but Nubbins didn't reacted to this. Chop-Top was shrugging, pouting a bit.

Luda Mae's eyes twitched a bit. She knew exactly why Nubbins was so upset...but said nothing, she silently continued her eating, lookin on her plate, concentrated on her food.

"So you are a master chef? That sounds sooo awesome! Your food sure is good then ey?" Heather replied, with huge eyes full of excitement.

"Hhehehehe of course, my chilli is number one in whole Texas! Well at least in Travis County...but the rest is following up soon, you will see!"

Drayton cheerfully said, nipping on his glass of wine. Normally there was no alcohol at the table, but today was a special day so Drayton was allowed to pour himself something good inside his glass. The passion for wine he shared with Tex. Clearly a bit over the top due to the third glass wine, Drayton began to articulate more sloppy as before, he also got funnier, making silly jokes. Heather was enjoying herself to a big amount, laughing, clapping her hands and wipe away the tears of her laughs.

_This first day sure was quiet a lot for all of the Sawyer Members. Especially for Heather. A lot of fun, food and of course the right drinks. The next few days Heather will learn the deeper things related to this family, including their tradition in eating human flesh..._

_Good night and good sleep to all ~_

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah this was the intro for Heather meets the Sawyers. Short but it has the things in it how i wanted it. Hope u enjoy and give a few feedbacks. Would be happy to read them :3**

**Heather(OC) is my property, the rest of the characters all belong to their respective Movies a creators.**

**See ya ~**


End file.
